


Marking Out the Calendar

by mirthfulwoman



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Pre-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirthfulwoman/pseuds/mirthfulwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy piece for the Tatennant Secret Santa 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Out the Calendar

Donna had been travelling with the Doctor for seven months, by Earth calculations. The Doctor always seemed to keep her up to date as to the current Earth date. A fact she found rather entertaining, as he had a time machine. They could pop back whenever they chose to, theoretically. She’d learned not to trust the Doctor’s driving accuracy the hard way, when trying to get back Gramps what should have been two months after the Sontaran incident, ended up being five months. It hadn’t seemed to faze her grandfather, which made her think that perhaps they’d come back and visited in the future, err, past. Tenses were difficult when traveling through time.

Donna stands at the doors to the TARDIS as they fly above a supernova. It’s her favorite thing to do. It reminds her of the day her life had changed. She remembers the terrifying moment on Christmas Eve 2 years ago, thinking she’d been kidnapped and spying what she’d hoped was an escape route. It turned out to be one, but not in the manner she’d thought. Because here she is, two years later, spinning across space and time, saving lives and planets with her best friend. 

She smiles a little at the thought of her Spaceman. Best friend and something more.

“What’s put that smile on your face?” the Doctor asks her as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Donna is so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice him creep up behind her. She jumps slightly, and then lightly slaps his hands.

“Oi, that’s mean, sneaking up on me like that.”

“My apologies, my lady. Now what’s captured your attention so, that you didn’t hear me coming?”

Donna blushes. It’ll only feed his ego to tell him the truth, so she fibs.

“I was just looking at the supernova. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Nothing compared to the radiant beauty standing with me.”

Donna rolls her eyes at his predictable reply. Ever since they’d dispensed with the nonsense of pretending they didn’t fancy each other, the Doctor’s sappy nature seemed to come out in full force. 

“Now what is it that you wanted?” She asks turning in his arms to face him.

“Well, as you know it’s been seven months, Earth time, since you joined me”

“As you keep mentioning-”

“Which means it’s Christmas.”

“Doctor, you know I hate Christmas. But more importantly, what does time even matter when we’re travelling through time. You could just as easily pop us ahead four more months to get to Easter.” The Doctor places a finger over her lips.

“If you’ll just,” he asks while raising an eyebrow. Donna closes her lips and nods her head. “Now, I know you hate Christmas, but the beautiful thing about humans is, you do mark out time with these important dates. You’d begin to feel off if you didn’t acknowledge it in some way, at some point.”

Donna looks at him askance, not quite believing him, but at the same time, she has been feeling slightly off. She thought it might be a kind of jetlag, and perhaps it is. She has missed the Spring and Summer bank holidays, Guy Fawkes Day, Remembrance Day, according to her internal clock.

“So, is there a way to fix it?”

“As a matter of fact, there is one easy way to do it. Shut the doors and come with me.”

“You sure you’re going to be able to land us where you’re aiming for? Perhaps you ought to reread the manual…” Donna follows the Doctor back up to the console.

“Oh you hush. I know exactly what I’m doing… mostly,” he adds at her raised eyebrow. “I’ve already input everything, so would you like the honors of flipping the switch?”

Donna smiles as she eagerly flips the dematerialization lever, sending them to where only the TARDIS and the Doctor knew. 

Upon landing, the Doctor beat her to the doorway, peeking out to make sure they were in the right place. The Doctor throws the doors wide open.

“New York City, 11:55pm, December 31st, 2008!” The Doctor proclaims with glee.

Donna gasps at the the view before her. They’re on a rooftop, with a direct view of the famous New Year's Ball in Times Square. The Doctor takes her hand, walking outside the TARDIS and closer to the edge of the roof, where they can see the huge crowd below waiting for the new year.

“Doctor. How? Why?”

“I told you Donna, you humans need these holidays. And I know how much you hate Christmas, so we’ve come to New Years. Come on look, it’s nearly time.” The Doctor explains.

“Cutting it a bit close aren’t you? The Ball is starting to drop already.” She motions toward the sparkling orb. 

“Well, I can only do so much.” He adds with a grin.

The Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out two hats with 2009 written in glitter on them. Putting on his own after helping Donna into hers, the crowd’s voices reach them as the final countdown begins.

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6,”

They both join in with huge smiles on their faces for the final five seconds.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1.”

The Doctor looks at Donna for a moment, leaning in to her so she’ll hear him over the roar of the celebrating crowd below, cupping her cheek.

“Happy New Year Donna.” He says before placing a sweet a kiss on her lips.

“Happy New Year Doctor.” Donna replies, as she leans into his side. The Doctor wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer, kissing the top of her head. 

The two watch the ticker tape fall and bask in their contentment of the New Year and each other.


End file.
